


Birthday present.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl Has Issues, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Daryl gets jealous of you spending time with Rick and fucks things up.





	

 

You came to the prison about a month ago. You settled in well but kept to yourself. You barely spoke, only when it was really needed. You’d been through so much, even before the apocalypse, it just made you a quiet person. You were taught _to be seen, not heard._ You were a good fighter so they had you doing runs and things like that. You enjoyed the trust they had in you and even though you barely spoke, you really felt like part of the group.  
You sat in the courtyard waiting for Daryl, you two were going on a small run together. You really liked Daryl, he just got on with things. You worked well as a team so you found yourself being paired with him alot. He was a really good man and you admired him. You had stupidly developed feelings for him, but you had to ignore them, he would never feel like same. He came out ready to go.

“Ready sunshine?” He asked. You nodded and hopped on his bike after him. He smiled to himself when he felt your arms around him. He liked you and thought you were pretty. You had intrigued him since he met you and he found himself wanting to make you happy. You got to the store and did your usual stuff, taking out the walkers and getting the supplies you needed. Daryl kept trying to talk to you, he wanted you to open up to him. You just nodded at him or smiled. He never would have thought he would be the talkative one.

“If Beth’s calendar is right, should be my birthday next week.” He said as he put some tinned fruit in his bag. You looked up at him.  
“You gonna do anything special?” You asked, surprising him that you said more than two words.  
“Nah, no point. Ain’t done anythin’ before the world went to hell so why bother now. No one ever gave a shit.” He sounded sad and you felt bad. You knew what it was like for family not to care, you can’t remember any of your birthdays being celebrated. Then you got an idea of something you could get him, you just needed Ricks help. You smiled to yourself and carried on packing the supplies.

Later that day, back at the prison you at Ricks cell. You had decided to get Daryl a new fancy crossbow. But you couldn’t go to find it on your own, so Rick offered to help you. Every day for the next few days , you and Rick went on runs looking for a crossbow. You finally found one the day before Daryls birthday, you couldn’t wait to give it to him.   
“Its a really nice thing you’re doing y/n. You must really like him huh?” Rick asked smiling. You become close to Rick after spending so much time together, and you found yourself able to talk to him more.  
“Yeah I do. I really hope he likes it.” You beamed.

You were stood outside his cell just chatting, you didn’t realise that Daryl was sat on the stairs glaring at you both. He was jealous. He saw you spending all your time with Rick, actually talking and laughing with him. Why couldn’t it be him that you liked? He found himself getting angrier at the sight of you both and stormed off. A girl from Woodbury called Jenny followed him, no one really liked her from the original group, she was a bit of a bitch and never helped out with anything. She had her eye on Daryl for a while, but saw the way he looked at you. She saw how jealous he was and thought she would use it to her advantage.

You had hid the crossbow in the library so Daryl wouldn’t find it. You wanted to grab it now so you could give it to him at midnight. You were smiling as you walked to the library, but then you heard something. Was it walkers? The closer you got, the louder it was and you realised it was people having sex. Without thinking you pushed open the door to see Daryl fucking that blonde bitch against the wall. It felt like you’d been punched, Rick had convinced you Daryl liked you back, but he clearly didn’t. You felt so angry, you felt humiliated. You had risked your life looking for a present for him whilst he was fucking her. Angry tears pricked your eyes. As the door slammed shut behind you they looked at you.

“Shit!” Daryl yelled, he looked like a deer in the headlights, especially when he saw how upset you were. He nearly fell over trying to hurriedly pull his pants up.  
“What are you doing here?” Jenny asked with a smug look. You walked over to the table silently and grabbed the large bag out from underneath. It had an expensive fancy crossbow with a new quiver and arrows inside. You threw it towards Daryl, who still had now pulled up his pants.  
“Happy birthday.” You spat when it hit the floor. As you walked out you heard Daryl shouting your name. You didn’t want to cry in front of them, you already made a fool out of yourself, so you just kept walking. As you got near your cell you bumped into Rick. He saw you crying and hugged you.  
“Y/n what’s happened?” He asked concerned.  
“I just walked in on Daryl fucking Jenny. Should have just left the damn crossbow. I knew it was a mistake.” You cried.   
“What?!” Rick was pissed. He had come to care for you like a daughter. He knew Daryl liked you so he had no idea what he was playing at. Daryl walked into the cell block so you broke away from Rick and went into your cell. Rick went up to him, stopping him from following you.

“I need to talk to her Rick.” He said glaring at him.  
“She needs to calm down, come with me, we need to talk.” He said grabbing his arm. Daryl yanked it back.  
“I ain’t got shit to say to ya.” He seethed, still angry at how close you two were. Rick gave Daryl a look that could have scared Satan himself.  
“Look, I don’t know what your fucking problem is but you need to get over it. That girl loves you Daryl. She asked me to help her get that damn bow for your birthday. We risked our lives every damn day to find it, just for you to fuck some random girl?! She’s like a daughter to me Daryl, and you just broke her heart.”   
Daryl felt awful realising the mistake he made. He couldn’t believe he fucked things up so badly, all because he was jealous. He needed to speak to you and fix it. After some more pleading Rick let him passed and he came into your cell without knocking. You’d stopped crying now but you were beyond pissed off. You were sat on your bed when he came in.

“Get out.” You spat standing up. He came over to you and tried to take your hands, but you pulled them back.  
“Please y/n, we need to talk.” He pleaded.  
“About what? The fact I’m so stupid? That I actually thought you liked me back? But you were off just fucking anyone that would open their dirty legs to you?!” You yelled. He was surprised, this was the most he had heard you say since you met. His guilt just got worse, he didn’t like making you feel that way.  
“I fucked up y/n. I do like ya, but I got jealous of how much time ya spent with Rick and-“  
“Are you fucking kidding?! We spent time together to get that fucking bow for YOU!”  
“I know that now! M’sorry y/n, please, let me fix this?” He begged, trying to take your hand again. You pushed him back.  
“Don’t touch me.” You snapped, a tear falling down your face.  
“You could have just spoke to me, cleared it up, but you had to go and fuck her. You think I’d ever be happy with you whilst she’s still here?” You questioned. You knew you’d always be jealous and you wouldn’t be able to relax.   
“Shit, y/n, she’s nothing to me. I care about ya, its not her I wanna be with.”   
“Should have thought about that before you fucked her. Now leave.” You said, not looking at him. You needed time to calm down. He looked at you hurt, knowing he blew his chance of being with you for nothing. He left your cell and went to his feeling like shit.

A week passed and you avoided Daryl like the plague. You had calmed down by now and started to forgive him but you just couldn’t bring yourself to talk to him. You weren’t together so it wasn’t like he actually did anything wrong, but it still hurt you. You’d seen him telling Jenny to leave him alone a few times in the week, and in the end he had shouted at her to fuck off. You couldn’t help but feel smug about it, but it proved to you that he didn’t actually care about her.

That night you walked into his cell without knocking, he was cleaning the crossbow you got him, he had been using it every day. He looked up shocked that you were there. He stood up about to ask you why you were there but you kissed him. He didn’t kiss back at first, confused what was going on. But as you went to pull away, he grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you back, kissing you deeper. You broke the kiss and he smiled widely at you.  
“I forgive you.” You said with a small smile.  
“Thank fuck, it was killing me.” Daryl said, kissing you once more.   
His kisses were amazing, they made you feel like you were flying. You couldn’t help but curse yourself for not forgiving him sooner.


End file.
